Neko pet
by Fearrena
Summary: About a neko girl whos master is Azin. or is he.
1. Chapter 1

In each of my stories I try to have the oc mirror personalities that you would actually see in the real world and I base their reactions on that, but I don't always get their reactions right, but my question for all of my readers which oc do you think I wrote to be just like me and which one is my exact opposite? Ask questions if you want to try and figure it out but have fun with it ask goofy or serous questions. In my book there is no such thing as a stupid question only stupid answers.n

ame: Akuma no ko (Demon child)  
age: 18  
hair: blood red  
eyes: yellow  
species: Neko shinigami  
zanpakuto:Kasai no hyō (Panther of fire)  
realise: Shred them apart

bio: She was an experiment of Aizen's. She was supposed to have been destroyed at the end of it because the father DNA had been found to be difficult to control. Her experiment number was 666. He found in the end that she was not destroyed, but her brain had been said to have taken most of the damage. So now she would have the mind of a naive child while her body didn't resemble her mind as she grew. That's what they thought.

Father DNA was from Renji, but was taken with out his knowledge.

She was raised till the age of four by Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. Gin is the only one out of the three that knows that her mind was not damaged at all, but that she is very good at acting naive. At the age of four they left her in the world of the living to keep the others from finding her. She has spent the last fourteen years, just trying to survive.

She was sleeping in a tree in a park trying not to be found by any one, human or shinigami. She didn't know who to trust. She only trusted her master and she would only trust him. He had saved her, she did not know how to repay him for that and all of the things that he had done for her. She was torn from her thoughts when a new presence came from no were.

"This is strange." she thought to herself. As a large explosion threw dabber in to the air. "Aizen!" she smelled the faint sent of her master. She ran towered the epicenter of the explosion. She jumped down in to the hole on to the shoulders of the man that the scent was coming from. "MASTER! MASTER !" she yelled at the man, but there was no response to her cries for her master. When the smoke cleared she looked at the man who's shoulders that she was on. "Your not master!" she yelled as she jumped off of the mans shoulders. She looked at him. Her head tilted to the side from confusion. "But you smell of master and his friends, why?" The smoke now cleared she seen two men. The man that she had jumped on was small and looked to be crying, and had half of a helmet on his head. The second man was very large and muscular with part of a mask on his lower jaw. She stared at them both.

"What the hell are you looking at you runt?!" the large man yelled at her.

"Do you know my master?" she asked walking toward the smaller man. He healed no emotion on his face. "Do you know my master?" She asked again. When he raised his hand she jumped back ten feet and looked at him with definite fear in her eyes.

"Who is your master?" the man asked in a calm emotionless voice.

"Master Aizen! Master said that he would come back to get Akuma no ko when time allowed. Akuma no ko has waited for master for a long time. Akuma no ko has stayed hidden from the shinigami. Akuma no ko don't want to go back to the shinigami. Akuma no ko want to go with master." She said in one breath. The man looked at her still with no emotion.

"You really want to go back to Aizen?" He asked her.

"Yes master saved Akuma no ko,and Akuma no ko wants to repay master and masters friends for every thing." she replayed to his question.

"Ulquiorra, what should we do with her? She seems to know Aizen." The larger guy asked. He looked at her she had blood red hair, her eye was a striking yellow, and brown, on top of her red locks were two red ears that looked like cat ears, and behind her was a blood red tail. "What are you any way?" he asked looking at her in shock. She looked at him like he had just said something ground breaking. They heard humans talking above the hole. They watched her ears perked up at them talking and fear run through her whole body.

"Akuma no ko has to go humans and shinigami are not good for Akuma no ko they will kill Akuma no ko." she said as she jumped away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yammy said looking at his partner.

"If it is of any concern to us we will know."

OKAY SO IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TO ICHIGO AND EVERY ONE WELL THEN WATCH THE EPISODES.

"Dame no not more of them!" Akuma yelled at herself. After her run in with the strange men that she had thought was Aizen. More shinigami had come to the town and she was trying to avoid them. She had decided that the best way to be found after that day was to stay put and let him find her. It was dark out but she had no idea what time it was. She was fallowing the smell of chicken. "Were are you chicken?" she said out loud. As she was preoccupied with finding her supper she ran in to some one. "Owe!' she cried as she hit the ground.

"Watch were the fuck your going!" a mans voice yelled down at her. She looked up at the guy. The one thing that caught her eye was that he was bald and his head was very shiny in what little light there was. He looked at her seeing that she had blood red hair and a tail. He couldn't see her ears seeing as they were covered by the hood of her jacket. She just started at him like a deer caught in head lights. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked as he knelt down to help her up. "What the f!" was all he could get out before she had him pinned to the ground with a small bald to his throat.

"Stay the fuck away from me shinigami!" she said in a tone that would have sent laser men in to fits of fear.

"What did you just say?" he was no very interested in what this girl knew.

"I said stay away from me shinigami." she said calming her self. The man just looked at her. As her attain turned back to the task at hand, finding food. She put her nose to the air and got off the shinigami. She finally found the source of the chicken. As the bald shinigami watched what she was doing. She jumped in to a dumpster and came out with a bucket of some thing. She looked at her find, it was the most food that she had ever found at once. She looked at it as if she had just found the holy Grail. She chowed down on one of the chicken legs as the man just looked on in disgust.

"Ikkaku, what are you doing!" she heard anther mans voice and several other people walking up to him.

"Just watching this strange girl. She has a tail!" he said answering his red haired friend.

"What?! Humans don't have tails!" she heard the voice say again. As she seen a red haired guy walk in to her view. He had black markings on his face and neck. She ignored all of the commotion and went back to eating her found dinner. They did not concern her at the moment.

"She's eating food from the trash!" the first guy said followed by several "Ewe"'s and "That's gross" from the crowd of his friends.

"Why does it concern you shinigami what Akuma no ko eats. Akuma no ko eats what Akuma no ko finds." she said in between mouth fulls of the chicken. They looked at her as if she was out of her mind. "Akuma no ko is here because Akuma no ko is waiting for her master to find her. Akuma no ko met some of master's new friends and Akuma no ko will wait for master to get her." She said to no one.

"So who is your master any way?" a female asked her.

"Akuma no ko's master is very strong and master will come back for Akuma no ko." she said looking at the group of people.

"So why did your master leave you here?" the raven haired girl asked. She smelled like a noble.

"Master brought Akuma no ko here to protect Akuma no ko from Mayrui. Who wanted to destroy Akuma no ko for no reason. Master saved Akuma no ko and Akuma no ko will do what ever master tells her to do." she said happily to the girl.

"But what is your masters name?" Ruki asked her.

"That's my secret. Master wouldn't like it if Akuma no ko got killed before she saw him again, but Akuma no ko wouldn't let that happen no re would Kiki Akira." she said as she got to her feet her belly full. She would fight and kill if she had to. They got a better look at her. She wore a black skirt that toughed the ground, black fingerless gloves, and a black hoody over what ever shirt that she was wearing.

"And who were your masters friends that you met?" Ruki asked.

"The crying man." she answered her with out thinking. When the girl stepped toward her she stepped back. "Akuma no ko tired and not in the mood to fight shinigami but will be glad to fight anther time." She then jumped thirty feet straight in the air and landed on the top of a roof and flash stepped away from them. She just wanted to sleep for now.

_

Pleas commment and rate and share your ideas they could end up helping out when I get stuck. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

She looked around, she had stopped at her favorite spot. It was the roof of a high school. She didn't really care if people saw her. She just felt at home here and didn't know why. As Aizen scent blow on the slit breeze that was blowing. "Master!" she yelled out and started running towered the source. "No! More fighting!" she kept running towered the source. She stopped when she saw the raven haired girl, but two of her. She then kept running to find the person that her master's scent came from. She seen a blue haired man punching an orange haired guy to a bloody pulp. "MASTER! MASTER!" she yelled at him. He stopped and looked up at her.

"You!" was all he said and he was in front of her. She could smell Aizen faint scent on him.

"Do you know my master?" she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Yes I do!" he said as he grabbed her roughly by the arm. He watched her body language change from longing and hopeful to I'll kill you if you make the wrong move. He seen that her hood was standing up. "What are you hiding under there?" he asked as he pulled her hood down to revile he blood red ears. "What are?" she looked confused at his question.

"Akuma no ko wont go with you. Akuma no ko will only go with master or one of master's friends that Akuma no ko knows and she does not know you. So pleas let go of Akuma no ko." she said in a tone that would have scent chills through any humans body.

"Grimmjow." a clam and familiar voice came from behind him. She tilted her head to see if it was who she thought it was.

"Master Tosen!" she screamed as Grimmjow's grip was broken. "Master Tosen Akuma no ko has been waiting for you and master to come find her. She waited along time. Is master Tosen happy to see Akuma no ko cues she is happy to see master Tosen!" she said with allot of excitement to finally see a familiar face.

"No ko you waited for us this long?" Tosen asked her.

"Yes Akuma no ko still has not found away for her thank master and his friends for all the things that they did for her. Akuma no ko wants to be with master and his friends!" she answered his question. He smirked that this girl still wanted to be with them after all this time. He reached out his hand and started rubbing her ear and a purr emanated from her. "Akuma no ko has missed her three masters." Grimmjow looked at this shocked.

"Grimmjow your punishment will be decided in Wacomoodo, lets go." he said opening a strange doorway.

"Master Tosen Akuma no ko is tired can she be carried by master Tosen?" she asked him.

"Yes you may." he said to her. As he finished she climbed on to his back and nuzzled her nose in to his hair. The faint smell of garbage and magnolia blossoms emanating from her.

"Akuma no ko is finally at rest. She will now be able to see all her masters again and be happy with all of them." he hared her say with a sigh as they walked to Wacomoodou. He laid her down in his room and went to deal out Grimmjow's punishment. She woke up and looked around. It was very different then the world of the living and she didn't know were Tosen had gone. She put her nose to the air and found the scent that she was looking for. "MASTER! MASTER! MASTER!" was all she could say as she ran to the source of the scent. She ran down the halls to were the main source was. She burst through the big doors. "MASTER! MASTER!" was all she could say as she ran up to were Aizen was sitting. when she got to were he was sitting she sat down in front of him waiting for him to say or do something. She seen a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth. Then he reached out a hand and rubbed her left ear.

"So you were waiting for us weren't you No ko." he said as he continued to rub her ear.

"Yes Akuma no ko was waiting for you master and she would still be waiting if, masters new friends had not showed up. Akuma no ko wanted to be with master and his friends." she said as a purr erupted from her throat. She loved her ears to be rubbed by them.

"Lord Aizen?" a familiar voice said form behind her, but she didn't care about any one else in the room just Aizen,Tosen, and Gin. She would not leave here unless Aizen said for her to.

"Yes,Ulqurie." Aizen said to the voice.

"This question is on every ones mind. What is she?" he asked with very little interest in the question himself.

"She is a hybread of shinigami DNA and panthers DNA. She was an experiment developed by squad twelve, but was going to be destroyed, but I intervened before hand, and she became my pet literally." he said. As he looked at the faces of the arrancar that surrounded him. "And she can take care of her self in a fight." he said finishing the discussion on what she was. "Halibel, I want you to make sure that she is properly dressed and bathed." Aizen said to the only female espada in the room.

"Yes, lord Aizen." now a females voice came from behind her. Now this peeked her interest. She pulled away from Aizen's grasp to look at the woman. She tilted her head to the side and looked at her up and down. She had yellow hair, her jacket covered most of her face so that only her eyes were seen, she seen that she was well built for fighting. Halibel seen her looking at her trying to see if she was a friend or foo. "I don't bite kid so lets go." she said very calmly. She didn't know how well she would get along with her fraccion.

"Akuma no ko know you don't bite, your a friend of master's." she said still unsure if she could trust her. "Akuma no ko just don't trust any one even if you are a friend of Akuma no ko's masters." she still was waiting for Aizen to say something. All any one heard was a chuckle come from the usually calm lord.

"You've changed but for the better. Akuma no ko go with her she's going to bring you down for supper latter." Aizen said calmly. She looked at him and nodded her head and let herself be lead by the strange woman.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood naked looking at the tube filled with water. "W.. what is it?" she asked looking at Halibel. She had no idea what it was.

"It's water." she said calmly to the naive girl.

"Akuma no ko knows what water is. Akuma no ko meant what it is in?" she said sniffing the porcelain tube.

"It's a bath tube, you get in it and wash your body." Halibel answered her question. She looked at Akuma no ko, she seen that she had no idea what she was talking about.

"So master wants Akuma no ko to get in to the water?" she was confused at this."But Akuma no ko don't like water." she said sadly.

"Well Aizen wants you to take a bath." she said sternly.

"But Akuma no ko don't like water!" she welled in protest.

"But you stink like garbage you need a bath!" Halibel's passionates was waring thin on this subject. "So just get in the tub or I'll make you." she said calming herself. She watched as the girl got a devilish smile on her face.

"Then you have to catch Akuma no ko first!" she yelled as she darted past Halibel and was gone, some were in the tower.

"Were the fuck did she go! Mila Rose, Sun Sun, Apache find her!" she yelled at her fraccion. This girl was going to be trouble.

"Were could she be hiding?" the three asked each other knowing that there weren't very many places to hide in the tower. As they looked ever were there was no sign of her any were. "Were the fuck is she?" they yelled.

"Your all funny!" she yelled as she jumped down on to Halibel's shoulders. "Akuma no ko likes high places!" She mewled as she ran off in anther direction

"You three go find some one to help catch her!" Halibel yelled over her shoulder as she ran off after her. As they went the other way to find some one to help catch the cat girl who was faster then all four of them even Mila Rose who was a cat fraccion. They ran in to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, and they couldn't think of any two to be better to do the job.

"Hey wait you two Halibel needs your guys help!" Apache yelled at them from one end of the hall as they ran up to them.

"What dose she need our help with?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual emotionless voice.

"Yeah what would she need our help for any way and why didn't she ask us her self?!" Grimmjow half yelled.

"Catching that fucking pet of Lord Aizen's." Apache answered them both.

"Well I don't have any thing better to do any way so why not." Grimmjow said as he started walking toward Halibel's tower.

"Lord Aizen will not be pleased if his pet is not taken care of, so I must help." Ulquiorria said as he walked the same way. As the two men reached the door all they heard was crashing, cursing, and laughing on the other side of the door. All Grimmjow could do was smirk. They opened the door to a very destroyed room lay before them.

"You will never catch Akuma no k! Akuma no ko is too fast for you!" Akuma yelled as she ran in to the two males at the door. "Hey do you want to play!" she yelled jumping to her feet, unfortunately still naked. As Grimmjow and Ulquiorria looked at her they both got nose bleeds. Grimmjows nose bleed being more of a water fall and Ulquiorria's just a trickle. They looked at her very toned body like it was built for killing and full and large breast. Grimmjow smiled perverted at her question. She then quickly turned and ran back in to the room. Leaving a cursing Halibel standing in front of them.

"Get back here!" she yelled at the girl. "Are you two just going to stand there or help!" she said running off after her. As Ulquiorra flash stepped in front of her, but she quickly turned. He was able to grabbed her tail. That was a big mistake. She went from playful to I'm going to kill in less than a second. She quickly turned around. Swiped at the left side of Ulquiorra's face leaving five deep gashes in his mask. Ulquiorra let go of her tail from the surprise of the attack and the instant change in her spirit energy. She was now crouched down in front of him hissing. Her tail was strait in the air and her ears were laded back on her skull.

"NO KO!" Tosens voice came from behind her. At the sound of his voice she relaxed very little. "Halibel why is she not bathed?" he asked the female espada.

"She wouldn't stop running around so that I could." she said calmly in protest.

"Did you try and show her what you wanted her to do?" Teson asked calmly as he walked over to Akuma no ko. He put a hand on her bare shoulder. "No ko come with me." he said then walked towered the bath room. He grabbed a rage, dipped it in the to the bath water and rang it out. "This is what I want you to do." he said as he mocked whipping himself down. She then snatched the rage from him and proceeded to do as she was showed. "Her mind is simple. She is like a child. You have to show her what you want her to do or all your going to get is opposition. Now you two out." He gestured to Grimmjow and Ulquirra.  
"Now No ko what do you say to Halibel?" he questioned the girl.

"Akuma no ko is sorry for being..." she stopped as she searched for the word that she was looking for. "Defeeeculte." she stumbled over the word.

"Very good No ko. Now Halibel help her out with any thing that she needs and here are her clothes." Tosen said as he left the room. Halibel looked at Akuma no ko. Apparently her pet name was No ko. She watched her clean herself with the rage as she kept dipping it in the water and continuing with her bathing. She had to admit that she was strong but naive.

"How does Akuma no ko do her hair?" she asked Halibel.

"Here we don't have time for me to show you. Now come here." she gestured for her to come over to the sink. "Now just lean over and put your head in the sink." Akuma did as she was told. As Halibel washed the girls hair and brushed it out. "Now can you dress your self?" she asked looking at the girl.

"What do you think I am stupid?" Akuma said with a huge change in tone and attitude. Halibel just looked at her in shock. "What don't look like that. I'm not stupid it's just all an act for those two stuck up morons." Akuma said as she pulled on the clothes that Tosen left for her.

"So your not simple minded?" Halibel asked in shock.

"No, I'm not. I just had to do that little act so that Tosen and Aizen didn't think any thing was wrong. I am really sorry about that though. Oh and if you tell them that I'm not simple minded I guarantee you that I'll rip your head off and present it to them as gift." her voice was no longer that of a child, but that of some one that would kill if they needed to. "So shall we go. Oh and don't mind me during dinner there's going to be some food flying." she said in irritation.

"Thanks for the warning." Halibel said as they walked out of the room. She watched her change back into the naive girl, but at least now she knew that she wasn't going to be like that all of the time.

She sat quietly at Aizen's right hand. "God this is so boring!" she yelled to her self. She was now wearing a wight dress and had her hair tied. She looked at the food on her plate brown gravy and mashed potato's, salmon, and salad with french dressing. "I told Halibel that I was going to start a food fight. Sooooo." she picked up a hand full of the mashed potato's and threw them blindly down the table.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she heard a guy from far down yell. She lend forward to see who she had hit. The mashed potato's had hit Grimmjow on the right side of the face, the gravy was dripping down his face and on to his wight uniformer.

"Blue haired guy look funny!" She yelled and started laughing.

"BITCH!" he yelled as he threw mashed potato's at her but missing and hitting Szayel square in the face. He didn't react as she thought that he would.

"YOU CAN"T TOUGH THIS!" Akuma no ko yelled as she started dancing in her chair. Aizen saying nothing to stop his pets unruly behavior. She grabbed another handful of mashed potato's and chucked it at Grimmjow hitting him on his bare chest. "YOU GOT SHOT BY A POTATO GUN!" Akuma yelled.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! " Grimmjow yelled as he picked up his bowl of salad and threw it down the table hitting Yammy in the face and chest.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" he yelled and picked up some of his mashed potato's and chucked them down the table hitting Ggioin the chest**.**

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled. Now it was a full on food fight as every one, well almost every one. Stark was asleep**,** Ulquiorra just sat there same as Baraggan, and Harribel. Akuma watched what she had started in amusement. They all had apparently forgotten that she had started the fight and just left her out of it.

"This is fun to watch." she thought to her self. Now the guy that looked like a disco spoon or some thing of that form, was getting in to it.

"YOU ARE ALL WEEK FEEL THE POWER OF MY SALMON!" he yelled as he threw a large piece of fish at Grimmjow, but missed because Grimmjow moved. Every one watched in horror as it landed on Aizen's face.

"YEAH !" Akuma squeaked as she sat in front of Aizen looking at him. They watched and waited to see what her punishment would be for starting the food fight. "Master, can Akuma no ko have the fish that's stuck to masters nose?" she asked Aizen he looked at her then did some thing totally out of character. He picked up his entire plate and threw it at the spoon guy and in the same motion threw Akuma the fish from his face and was gone.

"WERE DID HE GO!" several of them asked as they watched a very happy Akuma eating her fish.

"What did Akuma no ko do wrong?" she asked tilting her head to the side out of confusion.

"Your so cute when you do that." a very uninterested voice said from her side, but every one else just gasped because of who it was from. It was Stark. She turned so that she was now facing the man. " You know you make it so hard to sleep." he stated calmly.

"But your not supposed to sleep at the dinner table. Are you?" she asked looking very confused.

"And your not supposed to play with your food. Are you?" he retorted back at her.

"Akuma no ko don't understand what you trying to say. You confuse Akuma no ko." she looked at him and he looked at her.

"Well aren't you having fun Akuma ?" She quickly turned to face the familiar voice and the man that it belonged to.

"MASTER GIN MASTER GIN!" she yelled as she ran down the table to tackled her favorite person. "MASTER GIN!" she yelled as they both landed on the floor.

"And I have missed you as well Akuma ." she got off him but sat at his feet as he stood there looking at the mess that she had helped in starting. "Aizen's orders are for Grimmjow, Yammy, Ggio, and Nnoitra you four are to clean this mess up, and Grimmjow meet your new fraccion." he said pointing to Akuma no ko.

"But she help make this mess why doesn't she help clean it up!" Yammy yelled.

"Do you really want her to help clean any thing?" he asked looking at him. "She can't even wash her hair with out help. She is as naive as a two year old human child. So if you want her to help fine but I guarantee you that you will have an even bigger mess to clean up with her helping you." Gin said as he looked at Akuma no ko he flashed an ' I'm sorry' look that only Grimmjow, Ggio, and Ulquiorra caught him make. She just rolled her eyes. "So chop chop! Oh and Grimmjow don't be a perv." was the last thing that he said as he walked out.

She watched as the four men cleaned up there mess. All the food that she threw landed on Grimmjow. She smirked at that thought. "Finally were fucking done!" Grimmjow growled.

"So what dose blue kitty want Akuma no ko to do first?" she asked waiting for that perverted smile to come across his face as he thought about the question. It did and all she could do was smile about it knowing that he though that she was retarded.

BACK IN GRIMMJOWS TOWER

Grimmjow just looked at the girl that was following him. His new fraccion. "God why did I have to get stuck with baby sitting his fucking pet." Grimmjow mumbled under his breath.

"Oh don't get your fangs all twisted about it." he heard a females voice that was familiar but then again not. He looked over at Akuma to see that she was starring out the window at the fake moon.

"What did you just say?" he asked looking at her.

"I said don't get your fangs all twisted about it. You really are a dumb ass aren't you?" she asked as she got up. "Do you really think that I give two shits about Aizen or Tosen. To me they are nothing more then a couple of dumb asses that can't see whats in front of them." Grimmjow looked at her very shocked and confused. He was unable to take in the faket that her personality just split. "What? You look like you just seen Aizen naked." she cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"Uh I need to make like your personality and uh split." he was gone in seconds. He really needed to talk to Halibel about what just happened. He couldn't wrap his head around it. She was said to be simple minded like a child, but she wasn't.  
"This is fucking confusing!" he yelled as he got to Halibels room. He knocked and got his response from the other side. "Hey Halibel I need to talk to you." he said as he walked in only to see her and Akuma sitting across from each other drinking tea.

"What do you need to talk about Grimmjow?" Halibel asked him. She seen the look on his face he was now very shocked and confused.

"I told you Halibel that he wouldn't be able to handle the truth. Now it's seeing if he tells any one. Oh and Halibel don't say anything of what we just finished talking about. I don't need a stalker if you know what I mean." Akuma looked at Halibel for reassurance in the matter.

"So Grimmjow what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Halibel asked again.

"Why the hell is she acting smarter then what she is?!" Grimmjow yelled at the both of them

"I think that I would be better to answer that question."Akuma said as she tilted her head back.

"Then fucking spill it!" he yelled.

"You see I'm only acting like I'm stupid but I really know a lot more then what I make ever one believe. You see my mind was not damaged in the destruction prosaic as Tosen and Aizen believe. So if they find out that I'm not naive from you or you tell any one and they tell them, I will personally rip off your head and present it to them as a gift. Do you under stand?" she got up off the cough and was now standing in front of Grimmjow. He caught a nose full of her sent. It was different then from dinner. It wasn't just magnolia blossoms any more it was some thing more but not.

"Yeah I under stand bitch!" He turned and walked out.

"Oh and one more thing I'm not a female dog. Just call me by my name since we will be working together." Akuma said very annoyed. Grimmjow could tell that there was something that she was not telling him and probably would not tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

AKUMA'S DREAM  
It was raining and a horrible pain shot through her body. She was being cared by a man with strong arms. She looked to see the mans face but his face was blurred and the only thing that she could see was blue hair. She tried to say his name but it would not come from her throat. The pain rushed through her body again. "What's going on?" she asked the familiar man.  
"Are you losing your mind Akuma you've gone in to labor. I'm taking you to Urahara he can help." his words were distorted but she knew what he had just said. "Your father should be there as well." he said looking down at her." she was shocked at those words.

"My father who is he?" she asked him as he carried her.

"Don't act stupid you know who he is" was all he said. Then the dream dissolved away from her.

When she woke up she was sore. She had slept on the floor just so that she didn't have to lay next to any one. Meaning Grimmjow, no she didn't hate him or like him. She had come in to session like all panthers do. She didn't want to provoke any thing. She looked to the bed were he had been sleeping. He was still asleep. "Okay, well he's going to get up weather he likes it or not." she thought to her self. She hopped on to the edge of the bed and looked at the sleeping man. "Aw he looks so cute." she said extradite. He was sprawled out, hair a mess, and drool slobbered on his face and pillow. "Well this should get him up." she said softly. She straddled his chest and looked at him evilly, she leaned close to his ear. "WAKE UP GRIMMJOW! TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!" she watched Grimmjow's eyes shoot open, he grabbed her by the throat and now had her pinned to the bed by her throat. He looked at her and she looked at him. She didn't show that she was scared of what had just happened. "Um do you mind letting go of my throat I do wish to be able to breath." she said looking up at him. He looked at her, she looked so submissive pinned under neath him. Then that intoxicating scent came wafting back into his nose. He let go of her once his nose was full of the smell. "Thank you, now how do I get to the dinning room?" she asked not looking at him. He looked at her confused. Her blood red hair caressing down her back and her chest. He smirked remembering her naked body.

"So your hungry?" he questioned teasingly.

"Well if you won't take me to get breakfast then I guess that I can ask that hot emo guy if you'd like." she turned to face him to see his reaction to what she had just said. He was pissed.

"You think that Ulquiorra is hot!" he yelled at her. All she could do was laugh at him. "Whats so funny?" he hissed at her.

"You are! You really think that I would think that Aizen's lap dog is hot. Your so stupid!" she said gasping for air. Grimmjow could only look at her with a dumb founded look. She was so different she got a kick out of pissing people off. "Oh get over it I'm hungry and I want some thing to eat. Hey do you think that I could eat one of those other fraccion?" she looked at Grimmjow hopeful that he would say yes.

"Unfortunately w.. You can't Aizen would get pissed." Grimmjow said getting off the bed and walking to the bath room.

"Well you don't know how good I am!" she yelled after him. "I'll be back latter!" she hollered to him.

"What did she mean by that?" he asked himself while he let the water flow over him. She walked down the hallway looking for some thing to eat or some one to help her find her way to the dinning room.

"This is takeing for ever." she said out loud to no one.

"What's taking for ever?" she stopped in her tracks, she knew that voice but didn't know who it belonged to. She quickly turned around to see Ulquiorra looking at her.

"Do you know were Akuma no ko can find food?" she said innocently. She didn't know why he was there or if she could trust him.

"Follow me." Ulquiorra said emotionless. He could tell that she was hiding some thing but he didn't know what it was, yet. They walked in silence not saying a word to each other. When they finally got to the doors of the dinning room she was really hungry. They went in only to see Baraggan, Harribel, and there fraccion sitting at the table.

"Harribel!" Akuma squeaked as they walked in to the room. Ggio perked up when she ran in to the room. Only Harrible and Mila Rose knowing why.

"How have you been Akuma no ko?" she asked looking at her.

"Akuma no ko is hungry mean blue pussy wouldn't get out of bed." she said as she sat down next to her new friend. She heard most of the other fraccion sinker at her comment about Grimmjow being a mean pussy. "What's so funny?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"Nothing that you would understand." Baraggan said hushing his fraccion. She tittled her head in fake confusion. She had to keep up the fa sod of being simple minded, but it was getting harder sensing she was now going to be around people a lot more. As one of the lesser hollows placed a plate in front of her. It had fish and some chicken on it. She looked at it and started to chow down until the doors flew open to revile Grimmjow still looking very tired. She then continued to eat.

Grimmjow had become addicted to the smell that emanated from Akuma no ko. He couldn't explain it but he wanted to be around her constantly. Her scent was different it was alive. It changed with her mood. He wanted that scent all to him self and he didn't want to share it with any one. He had noticed that her scent had caught the attain of Stark and Ggigo. He didn't want ether of them to have her and he didn't know why.


	5. Chapter 5

The night seemed to last forever. Akuma no ko looked at the window, the fake moon as bright as it always was shined over the desert. The desert was vast and seemed empty. "God this place is boring." Akuma whispered to her self.

"Why do you say that it's boring?" the familiar emotionless voice came from behind her. It was Azien.

"There just isn't anything to do Master!" she mauled as she started to pout. She looked at Azien and he looked at her. "Master! AKUMA !is bored!" she now screamed and started rolling on the floor in protest to her boredom. Azien just looked at her as rolled on the floor in her protest, but he seemed more interested in some thing more important. As Azien started to walk off Akuma grabbed his leg. "Master! Akuma no ko iiiiiiiiiiiiiiis BORED! AKUMA wants something to do your chase!" She screamed at up at him. All Azien did was look down at her and said continued to scream out in protest.

"I believe that you can help me with something." he sated calmly

"WHAT AKUMA NO KO HELP WITH!" she jumped up and down with excitement.

"You are going to help Grimmjow and Ulquiorra with some thing." he turned and motioned for her to follow him. She followed him wondering what he could need her help for. If Grimmjow and Ulquiorra could not handle it then no one could. She seen that there was more then just two of them going. There were several others going. "You are all going to be the distraction while Ulquiorra retrieves the girl known as Orihime Inoue." as they all bowed in acceptance of there assignment. She followed Grimmjow the one armed mean kitty.

"So Grimmjow have you been board as well?" she questioned him but he didn't even acknowledge that she had said something to him. She had noticed that over the weeks that she had been there he had been completely ignoring her. Even when she was not acting. He seemed to be ignoring her for some other reason. "Fine ignore me, but you will regret it." she thought to herself. She seen that Ulquiorra was not with them and the others but she would put her plan in action when they got back Wakomundo.

They were now in the world of the living. She knew how to get all of the soul reapers attention and how to keep it. She stood up and looked at the men that were there. "I told Aizen that I was bored and I'm still bored." She drew her sword out of thin air is what it looked like to the others. "Shred them apart Kasai no hyō." a blaze of fire swirled around her and disappeared but was reviled to them was not the normal Akuma no ko.

(She now looks like this I'll explain her sword latter)

"What the helll!" She turned and looked at Grimmjow who was the one yelling.

"What are you looking perv. I was told to help you dump ass boys and I do what my master tells me to do," She paused and looked them ,"Unlike the rest of you." She felt the spirit pressure of one of the female soul reapers that were know here. "Got my target." was the last thing that she said and she was gone.

She came up behind the orange haired girl and slipped a piece of paper in the back of her belt before she turned around.(The paper is important so remember) When she turned to look at her, Akuma smirked and flash stepped a few feet back.

"So you are the one making all that commotion." Akuma looked at her and tilted her head to one side.

"You know you look like an old lady. How old are you?" Akuma asked knowing that would start a fight.

"Why you little brat!" Rangiku yelled looking at the girl. She was familiar but then again she was not. "Who are you?" she asked looking at her.

"AWW! You make me feel so bad, you already forgotten all about me! Well to refresh your memory, my name is Akuma no ko and I will be the one to send you bake to the soul society in pieces. Free of charge." Akuma smirked at her. Rangiku had an obvious look of surprise on her face.

"You can't be that cat thing that went with Tosen!" she yelled at back at her.

"Well for your information old woman, I am and I just plainly don't like you soul reapers!" Akuma looked at her with disgust. She really did hate soul reapers. Even though she was a spliced clone of one of them. She didn't know who but she could take a guess and that it was not her. Rangiku tried to take a slash at her but she flash stepped away just in time. "And your just so slow. Wheres your caption he would be much better mach for me."

"Why you little brat your going o pay for that!" she yelled as she ran her sword glinting in the moon light. Her sword was caught by Akumas sword that she only held with one hand.

"Really give it a brake if I wanted to kill you, lets just say you would already be dead." Akuma pushed her bake and put her sword flat on her bake.  
"You take this way too seriously. I was just bored out of mind in Wakomundo and this was the only way for me to get back here." Akuma looked at the full moon. Here it was alive and made here feel alive. "But my master is not here and I already did what he asked me to do. So why not have some fun."

Rangiku looked at her and could not figure out what she was looking at. "What are you looking at?" she questioned her.

"The moon. It's so alive her but in Wakomundo you can tell that its just fake." Akuma looked at the woman that stood in front of her. "You know for an old women you are pretty, but I guess that since I'm supposed to be your enemy that it dosent matter." Rangiku looked at Akuma only to see regret in her eyes. "But if we are enemy's why dose it not feel like it?" Akuma tittled her in confusion at the older women. Now Rangiku looked at her in confusion.

"What in the world are you talking about?"Rangiku looked at her but did not know what was going through her mind.

"AHHH!" Toushiro yelled as he came from behind her, but Akuma flash stepped away from his blade. "Rangiku why didn't you kill her?" he yelled at her.

"But captain, she didn't attack me." She yelled in protest.

"What are you talking about?" now he was confused."We are being attacked! And she is with enemy so she is the enemy!" he yelled.

"Well in all honesty sir, I'm not with any one. I just came with them for a free ride back, but I think that I might just go back Wakomundo because there is just so much more to do there." Now they were both confused.

"You really don't like fighting do you?" Toushiro asked looking at her.

"A to a point. Only when it's a fare fight and this is not fare." she remarked with a smirk.

"How is this not a fare fight?" Toushiro asked looking at her.

"Well you could be my father for one and secondly if I just killed you, you would not be able to tell me who my father is if it is not you." Akuma then looked back to the moon. "I have always wondered when I look at the moon is he looking at it as well?" she questioned.

"Your father is a soul reaper?" now Toushiro asked her. Now he looked at her more carfully. She had red hair just like a certent lutent, but the question was why."Tell me how did you come to be?"

"Well thats an easy yet complicted answer." she then flash steped to were she was in front of him. "I'm the result of a cloning projet. Either done by your squed twleve caption or by Azien." she stated it so planly like she had no use for the information.

"The gito thriteen would never have taken part in something so faluger!" Toushiro said looking at her.

"But who do I trust? When every one would want me dead." he could tell that she regreted everthing.

"Why don't you come back with us?" he asked lifting his hand to put it on her shoulder. She suddenly flash stepped away from him.

"Theres just one problem. I made a promise to a friend and I intended to keep my promise." Then Ulquiorra was behind her.

"It's time to go Akuma." he said so emotionlesly.

"Yeah I'm comeing." she then turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

*Yeah title has nothing to do with this chapter*

She walked quietly behind the now smaller group of men. She looked at Grimmjow and then at Ulquiorra. She knew that Grimmjow hated Ulquiorra and she knew how easily irritated that Grimmjow could smirked evilly to herself. "This is going to be too easy." she thought o herself. " Hey ! Ulquiorra!" she asked as she walked passed every one to walk beside him.

"What do you want Akuma no ko-chan?" Ulquiorra side glancing when he asked this seeing as she did not look like she did when they had left.

"Do you want to help me train latter?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes I will help you train Akuma no ko-chan." he was so emotionless.

"Okay thanks." she then walked ahead of him to were Aizen would be.

"Akuma?" Aizen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes master?" she looked at him. She could tell that he didn't expect her to come back looking like she did. She no longer had her tail or ears and she was not talking in third person. She now walked and talked like a woman and not a child. They could even tell a big difference in her spiritual pressure, it was no longer fun and hyper, but it was angry and blood thirsty. She was not the same girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Aizen almost jumping out of his chair. Gin came in to the room only to see Akuma no ko as she currently was.

"Oh don't freak out Aizen she's still Akuma no ko, but I do think that we should just call her Akuma from now on .What about you?"Gin asked as he walked up to Akuma and put a hand on her shoulder. " So every thing go okay in the world of the living I'm guessing."

"Yep everything went quiet well if I do say so my self." she smirked and walked out of the room not even waiting to be told that she could leave.

"I was really not expecting that at all." she could hear Aizen saying. "She will be a lot more help to us now." she chuckled darkly at that thought.

"If only you knew what I have been planing you would think other wise." she walked to were she had been assigned to stay. She walked in only to see that Grimmjow was not there as usual. "Typical guy."she thought out loud. She then laided her sword done and started to strip, she turned on the water and let it run over her. "Dame only if I could fucking figure out what that fucking dream meant." she yelled at her self. That dream was burned in to her and she could not shack it. It haunted every fiber of her being and it disturbed her. "Fuck it!" she then turned off the water and got dressed. She walked out in to the room to see that some one was there. "Ggio what the hell are you doing here?" she asked the tiger Fraccion who was sitting on the bed.

"I just came by to see how you were doing tonight." he then got up and walked closer to her. She only coming to his chest looked up at him.

"Really I think that there is more to your late night visit than just to see how I'm doing." she rolled her eyes then started to walk away from him only to be stopped by him grabbing her wrist.

"Than what could be my reason for coming here so late if you already know?" Ggio asked in a less then seductive tone.

"Ggio just get the fuck out of here before I decide to cut you down to half your size." She said as she ripped her arm from his grasp.

"You know that you have pecked the interest of not only me right?" he asked as he walked up behind her once more.

"Yeah so what. I'm not a fucking whore and I have yet to see some one that remotely interest me." She lied, truth be told there had only been one person to peck her interest but she knew that the feeling that she got would end once she admitted to that person that she loved them so she kept her feelings hidden from every one.

"I know that you don't like me, but I do have an idea who you do like, but you should know that Ulquiorra has no interest in any physical contact as I'm sure you've been dreaming about." Ggio told her thinking that he had found out the person that she started laughing.

"Oh Ggio, you have no idea who I like. Your an idiot and you really need to get the fuck out now." she started pushing him out of the room while still laughing at him. He then turned around grabbing her by both of her wrist and made her look at him.

"Then who do you like?" he smiled pervetedly.

"Why dose it concern you who I like?" she tried to pull away from him but to no avail.

"You can't get away from me now because I have you." he started to pull her closer to him.

"CRACK" Now Ggio was on the floor roiling in agony. "You ever try it a again and I'll rearrange more than your family jewels got it?" he nodded his head as he tried to get his jewels back in to place as he limped out of the room. "God men are so stupid" her hair still wet and the water dripped down her back and her face.

"Are we all so stupid?" a very frimaler voice asked from behind her. She jumped as some one had his hands frimaly around her. As he started kissing her neck she tried to see who it was only to see that it was"Grimmjow!" she jumped back in surprise. "W... what are y...you doing?" she asked fummbling for words.

"I'm take in your secnt. It has cptivated me since you first came here." He then nosled his nose in to the crook of her neck.

"Grommjow?" she questioned, "This is not like you." he then let her go and walked over to the window.

"I wish that people would excetp me as I am." he stared out in to the desert. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Grimmjow I except you as you are. No one should have to change to be tuely happly and I would never ask you to change." She turned and started for the door, but she was stopped by two strong hands on her waist. That pulled her back into a strong a body. They just stood there as they were in silence.

"Why did you never say anything?" He asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Becuase every time I have confused my feelings the happyness gose away and they only use my confesion against me." He could hear the deep sadness in her voice.

"I would never use your feelings against you. Y... you make me feel alive and that is something that no one has ever done." he looked at her only to see that she looked like she was about to cry.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yes?"

"I can't stay here."

"Why can't you?"

"This place it's killing me slowly.I have so much that I still need to do and I can't do it from here." He turned her around in his arms and lifted her chine so that he could look into her eyes.

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth and to hell and back if I have to. Just so that I can keep you close to me." He then pulled her in to him closer until their lips met. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes only to see love not lust. She could see that he truly loved her.

"Grimmjow, I feel alive when I'm around you, but if you knew who my father was would you tell me?" Grimmjow looked at her. Then he ran his hand threw her blood red hair.

"I don't know who he is but I could make a good guess. You have the same color hair as a Soul reaper that I seen, and I think that he is still alive."

"Thank you for being honest." She then kissed him and he kissed back. He started to move his hands up to her the back of her neck as the other one pulled her in closer to him. She tangled her fingures in to his blue hair. They broke for air and they looked at each other. Grimmjow taking his chance pushed her towred the bed. She stumbeled back on to the matress and looked up at him. He then walked on hands and knees so that he was now on top of her looking down at her laying submisively benethe him. Her hair sprawled out undernethe her.

"Your the one that I have been waiting for." He said as he planted another kiss on to her lips. He felt alive and he wanted to be with her and he didn't care what it took to make her belive him. She tangled her fingurs in to his hair once more as he pulled himself closer to her. She pushed him slightly to break the kiss.

"And you have been the one that I have been waiting for." she then smashed her lips against his. He did the same, with passion and wanting. He licked her bottom lip asking for premision she gracily let him enter but not with out a fight. They wrestled there tonges untli Grimmjow grabbed a hand full of her still clothed chest witch made her gasp, and he took his chance exploring ever creves of her mouth. He moved his hands down to her skirt, pulling away from the kiss and making small circals with his index fingures up and down her legs. He watched as she looked at him trying not to beg for him, but it didn't work. He came crashing back down with more passion and verosity that it made her gasp. As he tryed to push his jacket off with out breaking the kiss she then helped him and he tossed it to the side with no furother thought. He then sarted working on undressing her. He got her shirt off and tossed it with same lack of thought. As the passion of their kiss went up by ten degress, Grimmjow started pulling off her skirt and undeis. Once he had her completly nacked he then stripped himself of his pants. As they kissed with more passion than before. They broke for air and gasped for it.

"Are you possitve that you want you to do this?" he asked looking down at her.

"I have never been so sure in my life." with that he thrusted into her. She cringed from the pain. As he let her body get used to him he slowly pumped in and out of her. The pain turned in to plesure as he speed up. She clawed in to his back as he got slightly rougher. Shhe moaned and started to scream from from the plesure that he was giveing her. He felt her insides getting very warm and he could tell that he himself was ready to blow. He speed up considerably and as they both exploded on and in each other they bothe gasped for air and Grimmjow collaspsed to lay beside her.

"Your such a buetiful pussy when your not acting like a child." he playfully said as he pulled her into him. He wraped the both of them up in one of his balcnkets.

"And your still a mean pussy." they both smiled and fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The war starts and her and Grimmjow have a plan of attack. "Promise me that you'll come back alive." she whispered in to his ear.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine you just mack sure to open that dame Garganta on time." they parted ways. She left with Azien and Grimmjow stayed behind.

**Well this were Ichigo and all of them come for Orhema so sorry I'm not going to put what happened in the show that's called copy right and I value my freedom**

She stepped out back in the world of the living. She could tell that the town below them was not the real town. She looked at the soul reapers that stood in front of them. They were willing to die to protect this world, she respected that. She stood behind Azien, Gin , and Tosen.

"Dam their really stupid." she thought to her self. She looked at the head caption hoping that they gave him her note, but then if he didn't get it she was dead along with Grimmjow and several others. She watched as the head caption drew his sword she moved just in time. Now Azien, Gin, and Tosen were surrounded by a wall of fire. "Dump asses." she said to herself in a whisper. She looked at the female soul reaper that she had given the note to. She was looking at her with curiosity. As Barragns fraccions fell one by one. she had to laugh to her self that Ggio was now dead and he could no longer pester her.

"Lets begin!" she heard the head caption yell as every one pared off for the final battle. She went after the only person that she some what knew.

"How have you been old woman?" she asked looking at her. She was not the only one to go after her Halibels fraccions had choose her as well.

"Akuma go find your dam pray! We have this one!" Akuma just glared at the three of them. "Fine what ever!"

"I didn't say that was going to interferer. I really don't have anything better to than to watch you three get your asses handed to you." Akuma then just sat down.

"Akuma your a lazy ass bitch!" they yelled at her. She rolled her eyes and looked over to the other battles taking place.

"This is going to be fun." she thought to herself. As most of the higher ranks had gone after each other she was pretty much on the side lines for the moment. She watched as the woman and one of her friends fell. "Dam it." she had to mack sure that she was not dead. She was stopped by two men one had a 69 on his face the other had blond hair."Get out of my fucking way!" she spat at them.

"Why should we your the enemy?" the man with the 69 asked he looked like he wanted to kill her. Witch was understandable she was technically the enemy.

"Get out of my way before I cut you both down to size." her words dripped with venom and reluctantly moved to the side. She stood over both of the women. They looked pitiful. She sighed and tried to look away. "Your trying to get me killed aren't you old woman?" she asked not looking at them.

"W..what are you talking about?" she asked looking up at her. Akuma rolled her eyes and looked at them both.

"You really are pathetic." She then held her hand out and focused her energy threw her hand."Let the sun rise and the moon set. Let the life be given and the death run in fear. Let all sins be forgiven. Dead moon dead sun Tech en machita 45!" Akuma yelled and a flash of black swirled around the three of them. when the smoke cleared Akuma was on her knees and the other two were on their feet.

"Akuma what have you done?" the red heired woman asked looking at the girl that had just saved her and her friends life.

"Giving the opportunity that I needed so that I can get your friends back here." she smiled weekly up at her. " Make it look good will you." The other woman smiled down at her and grabbed her by her shirt collier.

"Your one crazy cat." she whispered as she ran her sword threw her. She then let her fall to the ground. Akuma masked her presence and made her back to wakomondo. "Grimmjow you better be alive." she was now back were she started. She could tell that most of the hollows that were left behind were now dead. She found Grimmjow and ran to him. "GRIMMJOW!" she yelled as she cam up to him bloody and hurt lying in the sand. "At least your alive." she said as she smiled at him. "Tech en machita 45." she whispered as the black flames came back and swirled around them both. As the smoke cleared Grimmjow was no holding Akuma up in his arms.

"And your still alive as well my red panther." Ichigo only being feet away saw this and ran up to the both of them.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as he looked at the girl with blood red hair that reminded him of Renji.

"Just get your friends we are going back to the world of the living." she smiled faintly to Orange haired boy.

"How I thought that Azien closed the Garganta?" he asked in disbelief.

"You really think that the pet of Azein doesn't know all of her masters tricks." she smirked as she was now able to stand. " Just get them because the fight has just begun." she turned and left to go look for the other soul reapers with Grimmjow right beside her.

She stood in between two of the captions that were trying to kill each other.

"Stop this stupidity right now! You two are not enemy's!" she yelled as she glared at them. One really tall and had his hair spiked. The other was about the same height as Grimmjow and had long black hair with some strange hair pins holding some parts of his hair back.

"Now come on we've got to get back to the front line you idiots." she then ran off to help two more of the soul reapers. She run behind them to see that they were healing two people.

"Hey you need help?" she asked as she walked to the captions side.

"Yes we could." the lady said with a smile.

"Okay stand back." They both stood back and watched her very carefully. She put her hand out and started to focus her energy threw it.

"Let the sun rise and the moon set. Let the life be given and the death run in fear. Let all sins be forgiven. Dead moon dead sun Tech en machita 45!" she yelled as the same blackness surrounded her and the two men. When the smoke cleared again she was on her knees and the other two were standing. "Lets get going." she gasped as she got back to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" the silver haired woman asked as they ran after her.

"We are going back to the front line of this fight." Akuma growled as they were joined by every one else. Grimmjow was running right beside her. "You get every one?" she asked as they ran.

"Yeah their all here." he smirked at her.

"Okay then lets go!" she yelled as she led the pack of people. As she skidded to a stop in front of a weird looking stone gate. They all looked at her and Grimmjow wanting to know why they were helping them.

"Okay! Listen carefully! I can only keep the Garganta open for fifteen minutes form the inside. You fall behind its your own ass. When I open it run like hell and don't look back! If you do you might fall!" They all looked at her with disbelief. She opened the Garganta and looked back at them.

"RUN!" she yelled as she ran in first, with Grimmjow and every one else on her tail. As they kept running she noticed that the person that they came there to save was falling behind.

"Dam it." she thought as she jumped behind every one and grabbed the girl and threw her over her shoulder and started running until she was back in the front of the pack.

"Here we go!" she yelled as they came to the end of the path, she jumped threw the thin bloke that kept them from getting back to the world of the living. They all fell out and on to the ground.

"Dam it over shot." she said to herself.

"What do you mean that you over shot!" he orange hiered guy yelled at her.

"Well excuse me if I'm not the best at that dam thing!" she yelled back in protest. She then looked around only to see that they were not that fare from the fight. "Look if your any kind of soul reaper you would know that the battle is over that way." she pointed to the tall buildings. "And that's were Grimmjow and me are going. So you can stay here and lick your wounds while we save your asses." her and Grimmjow then flashed stepped to the fight.

"Dam her!" was all Ichigo could say as the rest of them flashed step to the same location. When they got there they saw Grimmjow fighting Barragon, ad Akuma fighting Halibel. "What the hell?" was all any of them could think at that moment.

"Watashi no teki hanarete jigoku no hi o hikisaku!" they heard Akuma yell as two blue spears stated to rotate in the circual notches in her sword. When they shot out at Halibel she was ripped apart by the force.

"Dam you to hell!" was the last words that she yelled. As she looked over at Grimmjow who was cleaning the blood form his blade she knew that Baragon had fallen. She now stood beside the red headed soul reaper.

"Having fun?" Akuma asked as the fire the surrounding Azin, Gin, and Tosen fell. Akuma's eyes were filled with hate for that man, but she had control that hate and think clearly.

"AZIEN!" she looked to see who was challenging him it was the Ichigo. She watched him with amusement, he would either fall or defeat him. She watched as Tosen was now behind her.

"You betrayed us? I didn't expect this from you Akuma no ko." she turned and caught his blade as he brought it down.

"Then you need to pat more attain you baste-red!" Akuma yelled as she kicked him back."You and Aizen really don't know anything." she slashed at him only to have her blade caught and her pulled in to his blade she turned in enough time to prevent a fetal wound but she was now bleeding.

"We know who's DNA we used in your creation and we both know that you want to know who he is." she smirked at the thought of who her father was.

"I can find out who's DNA you used my own way!" she yelled as she slashed him, "Now prepare to die!" she yelled readying her sword for the final attack."Watashi no teki hanarete jigoku no hi o hikisaku!" now Tosen fell his body shredded. She looked over to see that the fight was over. She found Grimmjow he was also hurt and bleeding.

"Grimmjow!" she gasped as she caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Your bleeding too." Grimmjow whispered to Akuma.

"Yeah but not as bad as you." she looked at him he was in really bad shape and she didn't have the energy to heal him. She looked around only to see that they were surrounded by the soul reapers that they just helped. They looked at them both with hate and confusion. Did they want to kill them or let them live. Akuma didn't have the time to wait and find out. She flash stepped both her and Grimmjow out of their. She counseled both of their energy so that they wouldn't get caught.

"Why do they want to kill us?" she asked herself. She then turned her attain back to Grimmjow.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I know Names are spelled horrible my bad

She had found this weird store, there were four people two kids a boy and a girl, and two grown men, and a black cat. Keskay he had blond hair and wore a hat and clogs. She didn't know if he would help them but if he didn't she would find a way to make him. That night the rain fell down in sheets as she walked up to the store he and the black cat were out side waiting for them.

"Heeloooo" he said as he waved his fan in front of him oddly. As the cat beside him just hissed. Akuma just looked at the cat with a ' I don't care' look.

"Stop pretending to be a cat." Akuma said with no emotion. "How did you know that we were coming?" Keskay getting some what serous by her question.

"I could since you two out there since this morning. You really are one powerful Aranncar."

"I'm sorry but I'm not an arrancar." He looked at her oddly now.

"Your not an Arrancar?"

"No I'm not."

"Well come in come in!" he motioned for her to come in she still had Grimmjow over her shoulder, he had passed out from blood lose, and she had done her best to conserve her energy,because she thought that he would not help them. "You can put him down here." Keskay motioned towered a room that had a mate already laid down. Akuma gently laid Grimmjow down and she plopped down beside him on the floor.

"Your hurt too." she looked up to see a woman with purple hair and a skin tight black suit on.

"I'll be fine." Akuma looked away from her and stared at the floor.

"Well we will help you two but once your healed you'll have to leave." Akuma didn't flinch at her words that held some anger.

"I know." she was used to being told that she was unable to stay some place. She knew this world no one helped any one but them self's. The door was flung open by Keskay as he moved quickly into the room.

"Well he's worse off then you."

"I know."

"What were you doing just standing there?"

"No, he was just fighting longer than me." she looked at his sleeping form now bandaged and he was no longer bleeding. Keskay noticed the sadness and regret for not being by his side.

"Well since you two have no real place to stay you two can stay here at my shop." she looked at him in shock and so did Yurwetche.

"Keskay you can't be serous! They are the enemy! You how much trouble that your going to be in once they find out!"

"Yurtwetche just calm down, they both helped in defeating the rest of the aranccars and if you can't tell who this young lades father is than your blind, and I thought that cats were supposet to have keen eye sight." She looked at Akuma, she studdyed her fetures and then looked back at him.

"Dose he know?"

"I don't think that our friend knows yet and I don't think that as even met her yet."

"Who are you two talking about? Who have I not met yet?" Akuma looked at the two of them.

"Renji, hes a soul reaper lieutenant of squad six. You two should really met soon."

She looked at Keskay and then back a Yurtweche she really couldn't believe that these two knew who her father could be, but then again she didn't really know soul reapers so it was more than possible

"NO! Not happening!" Grimmjow hissed at Keskay.

"But it'll be so much fun!" Grimmjow was not going to buge on the subject.

"There is no way in hell that your making me go to such a stupid place!"

"But it'll be FUN!" Keskay was being pressitiant about it.

"GRIMMJOW!" Akuma's voice broke threw their argument. Grimmjow looked over at her only to see that she was in a school uniform.

"What the Hell are you wearing!"

"A school uniform and you should be getting ready for our fist day of school." Grimmjow looked her up and down he liked the uniform.

"Why should I?" Akuma turned and glared at him.

"Do not push your luck today my love, I am not in any kind of mood to be dealing with you being a smart ass. Now get fucking dressed before I beat the shit out of you." Grimmjow gulped and did as he was told.

"Better?!"

"Yes much now lets got."Akuma walked out leaving Grimmjow some what in a daze until he realized what she was talking about.

"Hey wait up!" he yelled after her as he ran to catch up with her.

"Okay class today I we have two new students. You two can come in now." Akuma was the first to walk in with Grimmjow beind her.

"Now will two please introduce yourslef's to the class?"

"I am Akuma no ko, it's nice to meat you all." she then bowed to the class.

"And I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjacks." Grimmjow didn't bow, he just stood there glareing at the class.

"There are two empty seats in the back if you will now please take a seat." They nondded and took the two empty seats in the back. Akuma had noticed several of the people from the fight, war? She did not know what to call it yet.

_Lunch Time_

"What they hell are you two doing here?!" Ichigo yelled at them both as they sat next to a tree in the court yard.

"Going to school. What dose it look like?" Akuma asked him as she opened her binto box.

"You two can't be here!"

"Why? Were just two normal high school kids that just moved here from Tokyo."

"Don't give me that! We know that your not normal!"

"And we know that you and your friends aren't normal either. So what's the difference between us and all of you?"

"Because you are a cat and he is an arrancar! So there is no way that you two can be here!" He was still yelling at them. Akuma was trying to keep calm and not pulverize him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Akuma and the rest of them jumped at Grimmjow yelling. "We're here and if you have a problem Ichigo than you can quit yelling at her and yell at me, because I'm not going to sit here and try to pretend that what happened didn't. So keep yelling at Akuma and I will kill you!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a fucking promise." Now sparks were flying between them. Akuma had, had it and she was going to end this once and for all.

"NOW BOTH YOU SHUT UP!" now every one jumped because of her voice. "We helped you all win that dame fight. So get over the fact that we're here. We didn't come here to start a fight we came here to live so get fucking over it!"

Let's just say all hell broke lose after that.

Back at Keskay's shop.

"So who won?" Keskay asked them as they walked in. Both of them looked like they had just come from a battle zone. Covered in dirt, some blood, scratches, and other small wounds.

"Um, No one won it was tie." Akuma answered with a small smile.

"Make any new friends?"

"Ah nope I don't think that we did. So how was your day?"

"It was very nice."


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't ask and we won't tell**

Weeks past and Akuma and Grimmjow have ended up good friends with Ichigo and the rest of them. Akuma dosen't know how it happened, but they fought side by side with each other. They still had their arguments, but now they were friends. Akuma having her own problems and a secret that would either strengthen Grimmjow and her's relationship or tear it apart.

"Hey Akuma whats wrong?" she looked up at Ohrime, she was always happy and bright.

"Nothings wrong, I was just thinking is all."

"Oh okay,well it's lunch time. You going to eat with us today?"

"Yeah I'm coming." She got up and followed her out. She would have to tell Grimmjow another time.

_Keskay's shop_

"Well what can I say they have been on there best behavior since they have been here. They have been no trouble at all."

"Then were are they?"

"Oh were else would two seventeen year old's be, there in school."

_END Of that back to them_

(It's after school)

"So what are two love kittens going to do tonight?"

"Well I have something in mind for tonight." Grimmjow smirked pervertedly looking ahead at Akuma who was talking to Ruika and Taske.

"So have you told him yet?" Rukia asked her.

"No haven't found the right time to tell him yet." Akuma glanced down at the ground as they walked.

"It just hasn't felt right to tell him yet."

"Well you should tell him sooner rather than latter." Rukia said as she looked back at Grimmjow and the rest of the boys. "Besides he seems to really love you."

"Yeah I know but, it still doesn't feel right to tell him just yet."

"You might be right, but when are you going to tell him?"

"I was hopping to tell him tonight but he seems to have other things on his mind." Now she glanced back at her lover seeing as he was looking her up and down with hunger in his eyes. "And besides with the way that he's looking at me right now it's going to be rougher than normal."

"How can you read him like that?" Tatske asked as she now looked at Akuma wondering how she could read him.

"That's what happens when you've been to hell and back with some one."

"Okay what ever."

They continued to walk and talk. Akuma only half paying attention to the conversation. She had felt three old but new soul reapers that had been following them since they had left school.

(Okay so I didn't know what to put between here sooooooooo just jumping in head first)

As Akuma and Grimmjow walked out of the movie theater arms laced together Grimmjow wearing a silk blue shirt that was a little darker than his hair and a pair of baggy black pants with a chain hanging . Akuma was wearing an electric blue strapless top with a matching mini skirt and blue stilettos.

"That was a good movie." Akuma exclaimed as they started back for Keskayes shop. Grimmjow then turned Akuma around so that she was pressed close to his chest. He then leaned down so that he could tell her something.

" The nights still young. I have something planed for you back home." his voice sending chills down her spine. He then took her lips in a deep kiss. Akuma wished that moment would last for ever but it was interrupted by an explosion of spiritual pressure it felt heavy and the air was cooler. Grimmjow broke the kiss and put his arm in front of Akuma protectively as he stared down the three soul reaper captains.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow growled.

"We of the thirteen Goetie have been ordered to take you in to custody for trial." the young adorable captain said with an icy tone. As Grimmjow began to speak again Akuma put her hand up to silence him.

"What are we begin accused of?" Akuma asked with a low growl.

"Your are being charged for going against the thirteen Goetie and conspiring with the enemy." The stoetic captain said with no emotion.

"But we left Azin during the battle and helped you all win?" Akuma asked with a questioning tone.

"Well don't feel bad most of us think that these charges are bull shit." Kenpachi said bouncing his sword off of his was become angry and him being angry was not good. Akuma tightened her grip on his arm making him look at her. She was scared? Why was she scared? Was his biggest question.  
"Grinnjow." She whispered for only him to hear, "Please don't fight them." Why was she not wanting to fight? Why was she scared? What was going on? Grimmjow was confused, but since Akuma asked him not to he wouldn't. He would go with them with out a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

The chains rattled against the walls and floors as Akuma tried to get comfortable but it wasn't possible. She looked across the cell at Grimmjow. He hadn't said anything to them since they had been brought to the Soul So city. Akuma knew that he was angry with her, but he hadn't asked for a reason he hadn't said anything.  
Grimmjow glanced at Akuma, her red hair pooling on the floor. A hundred questions running threw his mind. Akuma wouldn't would have wanted to fight them she would have enjoyed fighting them, but why didn't she? Why was she scared of them? What was going on that he didn't know about. He hadn't said anything to her since she had asked him not to fight. He couldn't because he knew that he would yell at her, so he was going to wait till she said something to him.  
Akuma looked up when the young man came in to bring them their food. He handed one tray to her and the other to Grimmjow, but they didn't say anything. They ate in silence and they continued to sit in silence. Akuma didn't know how to explain what she had done. She still hadn't found a way to tell him.

The captions had gathered so that they could decide the fate of Grimmjow and Akuma.  
"And don't need to explain why we're here. So lets get down to it." Yammto said sternly.  
"I believe that I speak for all of the captions when I say that these charges have no basis." Bykuya said. All of the other captions agreed with his statement but they had to do something. They couldn't just let an arrancar stay in the world of the living. So what were they going to do. Since they couldn't come to an agreement Grimmjow and Akuma were left to sweat it out.

They had been there for three or more days and the out come didn't look good or at least it didn't look good to Akuma. One of the captions had been in and he was creepy beyond belief. He even took some of her. When he did that it seemed that Grimmjow was going to rip the chains from the wall.  
Akume looked over at Grimmjow and he seemed less likely to rip her to shreds but more likely to rip the next soul reaper to walk in to ribbons, but he always looked like.  
"Grimmjow?" Akuma questioned trying to see if he was still mad at her.  
"Hmm" She was off probation it was enough to make her dance.  
"I've been meaning to tell you something."  
"Okay?"  
"I'm..." She was cut off by Renji and Ichigo bursting through the cell wall.  
"Get them unchained I'll handle these guys!" Ichigo ordered as he turned around. Renji grabbed the keys unlocking the both of them.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Akuma asked as she got up.  
"We're the rescue party." Renji said.  
"Well the next time you rescue some one try not to crush them with a wall." Akuma  
"You don't get to complain about the rescue." Renji  
" I just did so what are you going to do about it grandpa?" Akuma  
"Okay you two we've got the entire Thirteen court guard squads coming for us if we could continue this argument else were!" Ichigo interrupted. Both Akuma and Renji huffed then followed behind. As they ran Grimmjow kept up with Akuma.  
'So she hasn't lost her fight? What did she want to tell me' Grimmjow thoughts ran as fast as they did. A strong spritual pressure was coming up fast on their right, but Akuma didn't seem to notice. He reached out and pulled her back before the wall exploded.  
"Really you guys are trying this again?" Kenpachi asked cockily. Grimmjow had Akuma clinging to him. What was wrong with her. She should have been able to tell that he was coming?  
"Akuma whats wrong with you?" He asked her, but she seemed to be to shaken up to answer him.  
"Grimmjow don't worry about me." She said as she looked up at him, "I can still take care of my self. You just worry about comeing out on top okay?" He nodded and let her stand on her own.  
"And you better tell me what you were going to tell me." Akuma then kissed him.  
"Thats a promise. No go get em tiger."  
Grimmjow redyed himself since Ichogo and Renji had run off to fight some one else. Grimmjow looked at Kenpachi, he was taller and bigger and so many ways... Now he was just thinking too much.  
"The bigger they are the harder they fall.  
Akuma hatted this feeling of being useless. There just wasn't anything that she could do in her condition. Keskay had warned her against and the only thing that it made her feel like was she was completely useless.  
"I guess I know how Orhime feels." Akuma commented on her situation.  
"Well at least you have come to thought on it." Akuma turned quickly to see another caption. He had long brown hair that was tied back, a shaggy beard, and he had a pink cam-mono over his uniform.  
"Now I hope you don't make this more difficult then it has to be. So will you come back quietly?" He asked. Akuma then looked over to Grimmjow who was holding his own against the other caption .She couldn't fight this caption no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't risk it. Akuma came to a decision , she had to run. Akuma moved quickly away from Shunsui making her way around or over the rubble.  
"I thought as much." He moved quicker and stopped in front of her, "Now that wasn't nice." he grabbed her by her arm making her stop and turn to watch Grimmjow.  
'I have no choice.. I .. have to tell me now.' "GRIMMJOW!" she screamed to get his attention. He looked away from his appointee to look at her. "GRIMMJOW I'M PREGNANT!"  
Silence


End file.
